For Your Happiness
by MessiahsInPurgatory
Summary: In which Liechtenstein expresses her love for her big brother. For haters AND lovers of LiechtensteinxSwitzerland. Dedicated to Strengthx3.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia. *le sniffles*  
Note: It may seem inappropriate at first, but it's not, we promise.**

For Your Happiness

Liechtenstein loved her brother. Very much.

She always tried to show him just how much she loved him. She did kind things for him, like making him those pink pajamas. Liechtenstein knew he really didn't like them, but he wore them so she wouldn't feel bad. That meant he cared about her too.

Right?

It just frustrated her that he wouldn't let her show her affection _more_. It wasn't that he didn't want her affection, Liechtenstein was sure, but he was a dedicated man, and he spent his time obsessed with his work. So she was relegated to doing things like cutting her hair like his. It had made her feel so happy that she was able to surprise him and give him a change of routine.

And when he bought her the bow, it had been the reassurance Liechtenstein needed that he loved her back, and she wasn't just a nuisance like Sealand was to England.

But there was still the issue of her brother being so wrapped up in his work. She admired his ethic, although it left little time for her. But it bothered her that others couldn't appreciate his job the same way she did. They scoffed at him and mocked him for not getting involved in conflicts. Yet they didn't see the stress that neutrality put him under and how hard it was to maintain it. If only he would take the time to wind down and relax with family, with his little sister. If only.

And it bothered Liechtenstein that despite their low opinions of him, her brother still spent time with the others.

Especially Austria.

Austria, the country with whom he had shared so much bitterness with in the past and who he couldn't stand. Austria, who didn't really care about him. Austria, who had played with the feelings of Prussia and Hungary and didn't care about how much he imposed on others, like Germany. Austria, whose new favorite toy was big brother.

It's not that Liechtenstein didn't want her brother to have friends. She wanted him to be happy and she wanted what was best for him. And situations where big brother could get hurt were definitely not what was best for him.

But she needn't worry, for big brother would do as she asked and distance himself from Austria. Because he loved her.

Right?

Not that she would ever be so brave or straight-forward as to ask him to do something _so_ drastic, Liechtenstein preferred to use more subtle techniques. Like the time she cut her hair. That had been subtle; the perfect way to show her admiration of big brother.

She loved her big brother.

In the healthy way of course. Not like Belarus loved Russia. That was wrong and it would upset big brother if she loved him like that.

But all the same, something had to be done.

She had to show him her love for him, in a special way.

Liechtenstein walks through the hallways of big brother's house. It's a nice house, but it's very late. Everyone is asleep, except her. She's planned this night for so long, the surprise. Tonight, everything in big brother's life will be made right.

It wasn't odd for Liechtenstein to be out at night. She liked to check on her brother, to make sure he was safe of course. Or she would go into his room when she had a nightmare. A nightmare about the dark scary times, before big brother found her.

She goes to his room carrying her gift. She had it set aside for this very special night.

Liechtenstein pushes open the door to big brother's room, and smiles. Good. He's asleep. She waits there for a while. He looks so peaceful and happy when he sleeps. He's never that happy when he's awake. She wishes he could look that blissful forever. Liechtenstein smiles even wider. After tonight, he will.

She walks over to big brother's bed. He's wearing the pink frilly pajamas that she made him. That makes her happy. She hopes he will like tonight's gift as much.

Switzerland wakes up and opens his eyes, "Liechtenstein? What are you doing up?"

"Big brother, I have another gift for you."

Then he sees what she has in her hand as she brings it closer, for him to see.

"Liechtenstein, wha-" But she can't let her brother's unhappiness last one more second. He cannot stand in the way of his own peace and joy. Not a moment more can be wasted.

BANG!

Liechtenstein flinches as big brother's favorite pistol goes off in her hand. She smiles. Now big brother is truly happy. He lies slumped so she lays him back in him original position. She closes his beautiful green eyes.

"Aw, big brother is sleeping again."

She kisses the little hole on his head and tucks him in with his frilly pink pajamas and places his favorite gun back where she borrowed it from. She looks back before she leaves the room, smiling at her ability to make big brother so happy. As she leaves him, she muses over everything she has done for his happiness. And tonight she had ensured that her efforts were not in vain; now big brother would always be happy, no matter what. Liechtenstein must love her big brother so much.

Right?

**COME AT US FLAMERS!** **We're not afraid of you and we don't care if you hated it. Cuz dammit, this is perfect and beautiful and we love it and have never been so proud of something we've done together.**

**Twisted-Wait a second…we made reference to them being countries…Switzerland can't be dead…shit, didn't think about that. Oh well, we're the authors, and we say he's dead.**

**Angel-The scary part is that this was my idea, and I wrote the end part…**

**Twisted-What an odd reversal of roles we have here o.O**


End file.
